


You Screwed Up

by HMSquared



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts and Demons, Demonic Possession, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Mugging, Pistol-Whipped, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Smoking, generous amounts of swearing, not mine, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: A violent mugger makes the mistake of picking a German ghost hunter as his next target.*Nothing gory or super nasty happens in this. There’s just a lot of swearing*
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	You Screwed Up

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is not mine! It is the amazing Ghost Hunted AU by Leobashi, which I will link properly in the morning. Go check her out on Tumblr and Instagram!
> 
> https://leobashi.tumblr.com/post/615552639156060160/leobashi-ghost-hunted-au-master-post-everything

“Why are you smoking that awful shit?” Anti hissed, coiling around his host’s neck like a snake. Exhaling a puff of smoke, Henrik shook his head.

“It helps me ignore the fucking demon in my head.” Anti let out a sarcastic gasp.

“I’m wounded.”

“ _Halt den Mund_.” He kept walking, the cigarette resting between his fingers. The cobblestone road pressed under his shoes. Everything was relatively normal.

Chase was home, either working on a video or sleeping. Jackie had settled in the day before, probably sleeping now as well. On this cold dreary night, Henrik enjoyed a mug of black coffee at a shop called _The Black Raven_. Anti hated coffee (the smell, at least), whining like a child. Which, frankly, was normal.

The alley they were in contained a few shops, most of them closed for the night. No one else was around. Just a German medical student and an Irish demon.

The man came up behind them so suddenly not even Anti noticed. Grabbing Henrik, he pulled them into a side street, gun in hand.

“Give me your wallet.” Henrik was pinned against the wall, cigarette still in his right hand. Even without Anti trying to interject, he shook his head.

“Fuck off, you piece of shit.”

“I said…” The mugger placed his gun to Henrik’s head and glowered. “Give...me...your...wallet.”

“Fine! Jesus.” Pushing himself off the wall, Henrik reached into a jacket pocket and produced his wallet. The mugger reached out to take it, knocking away the cigarette in his haste. “You made me drop that.”

“Oh, I’m so _sorry_.” Henrik held the wallet between his fingers, not amused. The mugger pistol-whipped him and started rooting through his wallet.

Kneeling on the ground with a hand to his cheek, Henrik let out a sharp hiss. Pain shot through him, frying his veins and his mind. He shut his eyes as it increased, swearing silently in German.

“What is it now…?” The mugger trailed off when he saw the state of his victim. Dropping the wallet, he kneeled and smacked Henrik, knocking off his glasses. “Shut up.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” he repeated in a voice somewhere between demon and human. As the mugger’s eyes suddenly widened, Anti stood up. “ _You’re so fucking screwed_.”

His head pounded. Someone was talking to him, a figment in his brain.

“—rik? Henrik? Can you hear me?” After a few seconds, he determined it was Jackie. Blinking, Henrik adjusted to his new surroundings.

He was lying on the sofa, an ice pack pressed to his cheek. Jackie was kneeling, a concerned look on his face. Chase was sitting at the nearby kitchen table, face identical to the ferryman’s.

“What the hell happened?”

“Anti messaged me,” Jackie replied. “He was weak. By the time you got back, Jaime had to carry you up the stairs.”

“Ah, the perks of living in an apartment building.” Henrik blinked, suddenly aware of the empty space. “Where is that shitball, anyway?”

“Right here, fuckwad.” Anti was leaning against the wall, Henrik’s broken glasses in his hands. The German exhaled.

“The mugger?”

“They’ll probably have to pull fingerprints. I smashed his face in.” Henrik nodded, resting his head back on the cushion. He was very tired.


End file.
